


Empty Nest

by danvssomethingorother



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: M/M, just kinda domestic stuff, request fic, slight spoilers for season seven finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danvssomethingorother/pseuds/danvssomethingorother
Summary: Snapshots of Rusty and Brock after Hank disappears.





	Empty Nest

Rusty fell on the ground breathing hard, if he was going to have a heart attack, it was probably now. He collapsed on his back, his sweat band not keeping the sweat from running into his eyes, blurring everything around him.

He was too old for this crap, but his boyfriend seemed to strongly disagree. 

“Doc, stop making a scene,” Brock groaned down at him, blocking the sun from his eyes as he towered over him.

“I am too old to get into this fitness shit,” he moaned loudly, dramatically throwing his arms out before letting them fall above his head.

Brock groaned loudly pinching his nose and turning his head away from Rusty as a jogging couple passed by them snickering at Rusty on the ground.

“I think I may be having a heart attack Brock!” Rusty moaned louder, “This is what your fitness plan did to me! It is putting me in the hospital!”

“You are not having a heart attack…” Brock snarled down at him, “Can you just get up? You are making everyone stare at us.”

“No, I’m done, you finish your ten laps, I’m just gonna stay here,” Rusty began before a devilish grin settled on his lips, “Unless you want to carry me.”

Brock snarled loudly but picked up Rusty from the ground giving him what he wanted, hefting him over his large broad shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

“Don’t think this is over,” Brock growled into his ear but Rusty just smiled brighter, he had won and that was all he cared about.

\---

“You aren’t even trying.”

Brock had his boyfriend in a head lock on the living room floor, not tight enough to bring him harm but tight enough where he couldn’t escape it.

Rusty seemed relaxed despite the awkward hold Brock had him in and was texting someone instead of even trying to break free of the hold like Brock had instructed him to over an hour ago.

“I’m sorry but I think you broke my neck like twenty minutes ago, I think I’m dead. That’s the rule in this training isn’t it? Don’t break out soon enough and you are dead?”

Brock glared watching him text Pete his annoyance at the stupid training Brock had been putting him through, but other wise didn’t seem to care one of Brock’s arms was constricting his movement and the other was slung around his neck. 

“You didn’t even try to escape,” Brock growled at him finally letting him go and putting his hands on his hips glaring hard at him as he continued to text instead of taking the training even remotely seriously. 

“I texted for help, not my fault you didn’t take my phone, now everyone knows I am dead and who killed me. I win.”

Brock snarled grabbing Rusty’s phone and snapping it in half making the man glare back at him, putting his own hands on his hips. 

“Great, now I need a new phone,” Rusty grumbled just leaving the area Brock had previously set up for training exercises.

\----

Brock was sitting on the patio smoking a cigarette when he felt Rusty approach him, gently messaging his shoulders.

“I don’t know why you are acting like this, all you are doing is making yourself tense,” Rusty tutted kissing him on the neck.

“I almost lost you because you just walk into every trap you see,” Brock snarled expression hardening.

“He wasn’t going to do it, they never do it,” Rusty sighed wrapping his arms tight around Brock’s neck, “They are all talk. Always have been.”

“This was hardly my first kidnapping, it won’t be my last, I just accept it. Its just a part of life. This was far from the worst one that has happened.”

Brock said nothing continuing to stare off at the sunset, his job was to protect the Ventures, his family, but Rusty had been almost murdered on his watch and Hank was still gone.

“Stop being such a big baby,” Rusty grumbled at him playfully shoving his head, “Come watch TV with me and stop moping.” 

Brock waited for him to leave before crushing the cigarette on the ground and going in the penthouse just in time to grab Rusty from behind making him jump as he pulled him close. 

\---

That night they had the entire place to themselves, both snuggled close together on the couch watching some horror movie.

“Hank is going to be fine, you know that right?” Rusty began turning his head enough to see Brock’s somber expression.

“How do you know that?”

“Do you really think he’s gone for good? Its only been like two days, he will be back soon. I’m not stupid, I did this shit all the time when I was his age, you come crawling back for hand outs soon enough.”

Brock chuckled kissing Rusty’s ear lobe before breathing into his ear, “How long did you last? An hour?”

“I did it a lot more then once,” Rusty chuckled, “First time, at sixteen, Benton Quest dragged me home lecturing me the entire time for helping Johnny rob him and tripping on LSD on his compound for like three days.”

Brock broke out laughing at that just imagining Rusty and Johnny, the most infamous boy adventurers on such a bad drug trip they thought they were lost only to find out they never left home.

“Second time, eighteen, I boldly told my father to go fuck himself, I was done with college. I was going to become an actor, fuck your science. Three days living in my car, I was crawling home.” 

“I’m just broken Brock, you know that. I have tried to run away so many times, but they didn’t work cause I think I like this life. I think I like it when people kidnap me and abuse me.”

Brock pulled Rusty close to him, feeling the soft tremors run through him, kissing him again, just letting him ramble a little to get these things off his mind.

“Hank isn’t on drugs, Hank doesn’t drink, he doesn’t need them to cope like I did, he’s probably just crashing with Dermott. Hank’s fine Brock. He’s probably safer now then he ever was here.”

Rusty laced his fingers in Brock’s after a few minutes and just went back to watching the TV.

Brock sighed, maybe their boys were better off on their own. It didn’t mean the empty house made Brock feel any easier.


End file.
